


Little Monster

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Cat, Gen, Kittens, animal - Freeform, newborn kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor K makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dingo (y2jdingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2jdingo/gifts).



Doctor K was working on the croc carrier, going over the lines of code again.  There had to be some reason why the Zord just wasn’t working.  She’d missed something, somewhere.  It was silent in the Ranger Room, saved for the click of her keys and her soft sounds of exasperation when another line of code came up right.

“Meow.”

Doctor K softly, reading another line of code.

“Meow.”

Did that say?

Something patted her leg, and Doctor K shrieked as she shoved herself backwards.  Her chair crashed into the back rail on the platform with a jolt and she stood, staring.  Crouched under her desk was a cat.  It had a white face with a patch of orange that circled its left eye, covered its ear and half the top of its head, and black fur covered the other ear and down its face to the top of its right eye.

“Meow,” the cat said, staring up at her.

“What are you doing in here?”  Doctor K demanded, and then wondered why she expected a cat to talk to her.  She stood up and reached out to grab the little fiend, intent on shoving it out the door.  The cat’s ears went back and it swiped its paw, catching her fingertips with its.

“You little monster,” Doctor K said as she studied her hand.  Blood was already beginning to well up from the scratches.  She straightened up and marched over to the door of the Ranger Room, hesitating only to let the doors open wide enough to let her out.  Flynn was in the main Garage area, he had the hood of his truck open and a table covered in tools behind him. 

“Ranger Blue,” Doctor K said, “I have need of assistance.”

Flynn jolted, then pulled away from his truck, “Aye Doctor, what can I do for you?”

“There is a cat in the Ranger Room,” Doctor K said, “I need your assistance in removing it.”

“I can do that,” Flynn said with a grin.  “We’re out of tuna, but I’m sure I’ve got something that will tempt the wee beastie.  Let me wash my hands and see what I can come up with.”

Doctor K nodded.  “The little monster scratched me; I’m going to take care of that while you get rid of it.”

Flynn nodded, already heading into the kitchen.

 

Having washed her hands, Doctor K hurried back to the Ranger Room.  Flynn was half crouched at the base of her workspace.

“Here, kitty,” he was saying, “come get the nice ham.”

“Is the cat still here?”  Doctor K asked.

“It’ll take a little time,” Flynn said, “she’s probably people shy.”

“Then why is she under my computer desk?”  Doctor K demanded.

“It’s warm,” Flynn replied.

“Hey Doctor K,” Ziggy said as he entered the room, “uh, what’s going on?”

“There’s a cat,” Doctor K said.

“I can help!”  Ziggy said, “Can I help?”

“I’ve got it,” Flynn said, “it’s just taking time.”

“You should get a laser pointer,” Ziggy offered, “cats love chasing them.”

“I’ve got it,” Flynn repeated.

Ziggy deflated a little, “Okay.  Just wanted to help.”  He glanced at Doctor K, “Are we still training or…”

“Yes,” Doctor K said, “come Ziggy.”  Training would keep her mind off the little furry monster under her computer desk at least.

 

When training was done, Doctor K came back to the Ranger Room to find all of the Rangers save Ziggy and Scott crowded around her desk.  “What is going on?”  She demanded.

“Well,” Flynn said, “I think I know why the cat is in here where it’s warm.”

Summer and Gemma squealed a little, “It’s so _cute,”_ Summer said.

“Why?”  Doctor K demanded.

“She’s having kittens,” Dillon said.

“What?”  Doctor K demanded.

“It’s all right,” Flynn said, “I couldn’t get her out of there, not entirely, so I got a cake pan and an old towel and she’s having the babies there.  After they’re born, we’ll see about getting her to move.  I talked to animal control and they’ll come get her.”

The Ranger Room door opened as Gemma and Summer started cooing encouragement to the cat again.  Scott strode in with his head bowed, but looked up startled when Ziggy said, “They _are_ adorable.”

“What’s going on?”  Scott asked.

“There’s a cat under my computer desk having kittens,” Doctor K said.

“A cat?”  Scott said.

“Yes, but animal control will be here…”

“No,” Scott said.  He shouldered Dillon out of the way and looked under the desk, “Dammit, Jenny.”

“Who?”  Ziggy asked.

“Her name is Jenny,” Scott said as he stared at the cat.  “I’ve been… taking care of her.  She’s not supposed to come into the Garage.  I mean, she hadn’t before.”

“Just because she never did doesn’t mean she wouldn’t,” Summer said.  “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

Scott shrugged, “She reminded me of my mom’s cat.”  He reached in and carefully rubbed a finger over the cat’s head, “I just felt sorry for her at first and then… well.”  He stood up, “I’m sorry about this, Doc.  I don’t know how she even got in here.  I’ll take her out as soon as the kittens are born.”

Doctor K nodded slightly.  “Make sure you get her a litter box, Ranger Red.  She probably needs shots.”

“I already took her to a vet,” Scott said.  “I figured if I was going to feed her, I might as well be fully responsible for her.”

“If she’s going to come indoors,” Doctor K said, “make sure she knows to stay out of the Ranger Room.”

“I’ll do my best,” Scott promised.

 

Of course, the only person surprised by one of the kittens’ wholesale adoption of Doctor K, it was Doctor K herself.  But it didn’t take long for the sight of Little Monster sprawled in Doctor K’s lap, or curled on top of a specially made warming platform to become normal.


End file.
